


Conquest: Heart

by stealthcl0wn



Series: The Conquest Saga [3]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthcl0wn/pseuds/stealthcl0wn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unremarkable pocket dimension, the four nations learn of a dimension that has collapsed in on itself. While everyone else ignores it, Blanc becomes obsessed with the workings of dimensions. Her library has little information on it, so she must seek shady sources to satiate her knowledge lust. In her quest for knowledge, she stumbles across something far greater and more powerful than any information; the remnants of Tari, and its CPU Cyan Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND BE QUIET!"

Histoire was at her wits' end. She had prayed that the CPUs would listen this time, but as usual Noire and Neptune goofed off whilst Vert teased Blanc relentlessly. Where even were the candidates? Did they sneak off? Were they raiding the kitchen again? Oh for Goddess' sake.

The CPUs all turned to stare at her, their sudden attention admittedly making Histoire feel uneasy.

Histy cleared her throat. "Well uhm... three days ago at around 1pm, I detected abnormal energy signatures from another dimension. As I investigated, I discovered that this dimension has... this dimension had collapsed and does not exist."

The Goddesses stared at Histy with dead expressions.

"So... is that it?" chimed Noire from the floor. "Did you seriously drag us all the way out here to tell us about some random dimension? Ugh, I'm leaving." Running a hand through one of her well-kept twintails, Noire scoffed and left the room.

"Agreed, while I did say I care about this world, I very specifically meant only this world. Good day, Histoire." Vert followed Noire, and Neptune followed suite, leaving Histoire with nothing but a "see ya Histy!"

Histoire could only sigh as she left the room, irritated at the CPUs being so self-centered.

"Wait, Histoire, hold up" came from behind her. It was... Blanc?

"Can I help you, Blanc?" Histoire was uncertain of Blanc's motives, and spoke with caution.

"Can you... can you explain to me your findings?" This was a dream. This had to be a dream. This was a false reality, constructed only to torment Histoire with the knowledge that her joy was a fabrication created by a higher power that wished only to torment her. Eventually her existence would fade into nothing but another variable for this higher power to torture and subjugate at its leisure. It had to be real, there was no way someone would be in-

"Histoire, are you okay? You looked kind of spaced out." Histy blushed, she wasn't expecting anyone to catch on.

"I'm fine, I just got disorientated for a minute. Please, sit down, I shall go make some tea, it will take 3 minutes" Histoire was pleasant and friendly, perhaps because she rarely if ever got asked to explain things.

Planeptune's Basilicom was very... homely looking, compared to the other three. Lowee's wasn't even designed by Blanc, it was Mina's idea to make it into what was basically a monument to Lowee's past. Leanbox's was practically Vert's weeaboo fantasy dungeon, with the occasional relic weapon or item here and there. Lastation's was incredibly ornate, which was fitting considering Noire's ego and fetish for her own nation. But Planeptune's just seemed like any old building, and the living areas felt like a normal house rather than a lavish mansion or a liveable monument. It was pleasant, in a way.

Reappearing from the kitchen, Histoire carried a pot of tea whilst balancing two cups on her book. She poured the pair some tea, and perched herself a short distance from Blanc.

"Well, out of the blue, I started sensing powerful energy waves from another dimension. When I investigated, it turned out that those waves were the final breaths of that dimension. It has completely collapsed, and it is completely inaccessible. In short, it's dead, as are its inhabitants." Histoire's words were slow, and laced with sorrow. As she finished her last sentence, her eyes fell heavy with mourning.

All four oracles were able to sense dimensional hijinx, as they were part of the Goddess system and therefore the world, but none moreso than Histoire. As a result, the loss of an entire dimension weighed heavily upon her conscience.

Histoire felt a soft hand take hers, and looked up to see a smiling Blanc.

"It's okay Histoire, at least those in that dimension are free from whatever ended it. It must've been terrible if something could DESTROY it." Blanc was sympathetic and warm, but in the back of her mind, she was DEEPLY interested in what could destroy a dimension. Mostly for curiosity's sake, but knowing what could destroy a dimension could potentially help Blanc safeguard Lowee from that threat.

"Histoire, do you have any books on how dimensions work and how they're kept stable? I'm quite interested in that topic." Histoire didn't even grasp the ulterior motives behind Blanc's request.

"We have one, but Planeptune's library is vast, so it will take me 3 days to locate it." Planeptune having a vast library? There was a surprise.

"Thank you, Histoire." Blanc flashed Histy a smile, and then made for the balcony to fly back to Lowee.

She had to pay a visit to the royal library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanc and Vert both begin a search.

**Lowee Basilicom, Library**

Lowee's library was a gargantuan place. Originally a small room in the back of the Basilicom, Blanc's thirst for books eventually necessitated the inclusion of an entire new building in the Basilicom. Spanning over three miles, each inch lined with books, it was perhaps the most expensive part of Lowee. Many saw it as a joke, or a misuse of taxes, but the library held another purpose.

Blanc was the only Goddess that took an interest in history. Billions of credits were spent in hunting down old tomes and records from settlements that rose and fell within a few years. Blanc worked hard to ensure any evidence of their existence was secured. In a way, this library was the last proof of existence for many wannabe nations. Ohya village, T-H-Q island, Pandemisland, Buttfrog town, and more. All fallen after only a few years, and all of their records stored within this library. It was sad, in a way. So many joyful citizens hoped to band together and live on their own. 10 years later, barely anyone remembers them, except Blanc.

There was one fallen nation that Blanc had a particular interest in. A nation that actually succeeded, and was possibly the first nation ever founded on this planet; Tari. Records of it existing are few and far between, but it definitely existed. Blanc had spent many a night piecing together the story of its fall. It once covered most of the world's landmass, including the one all 4 current nations were situated on. However, late in its 1000 year rule, it allegedly became a dictatorship out of nowhere. After a long, bloody civil war, a powerful spell tore the nation apart, scouring the world of Tari's presence. Its CPU Cyan Heart nowhere to be found, and most of its people dead or having left, Tari was no more.

There were a few reports, however, written after Tari's fall, that indicated a small piece of landmass, the one holding the Basilicom, was still in existence. Blanc and Lowee spent many months looking for it, to no avail. Maps, geographical data, nothing worked.

That's why Histoire's talk of dimensional collapses interested Blanc so much. Is it possible that Tari accidentally erased itself from this dimension?

Blanc finally came to the tome she was looking for. Tucked in the furthest corner of the library, in a little nondescript shelf, lay one of the few remaining copies of this book. In the early days of Gamindustri, during a period where each nation was very isolationist, Histoire penned a book detailing the inner workings of dimensions and dimensional travel. Only three copies exist. One went missing, the other is buried in the junkyard that is Planeptune's vault, and the other is here.

Blanc sat down in front of the bookshelf, leaning against it to support her back. She flicked through each chapter of the book with incredible delicacy. Dimensional structure, dimensional maintenance, dimensional travel, dimensional linking... dimensional failure, that was the one.

Blanc sat up a little, reading the words with 100% focus.

_Though dimensions seem to be very stable and very secure, there are some ways they can be permanently destroyed. The first, and most obvious method, is simply to use a spell or weapon of such power that it will disrupt the fabric of the world. Such powers are very rare, though, and I personally have never seen this happen. The second, and much less obvious method, is to kill or depower every person capable of using CPU powers. Of course, this is harder than it seems. A person that meets the criteria must be brought down to humanity. It is not enough to disconnect them from the Goddess system, as they will survive as an immortal forever. It was speculated that this may have happened to the CPU of Tari. In a brief interview I had with a dimensional traveller who refuse to name herself, she claimed that her dimension was still intact due to her being alive. I have not yet been able to confirm this._

The rest of the chapter was mostly Histoire blindly theorising on how to prevent this, but it was mostly drabble to Blanc.

Closing the book gently, Blanc sat up and held the book by her side. Chances are it would prove useful later in her research. With that book under her arm, Blanc set out to find even more references of Tari.

**Planeptune Basilicom, main office**

The Planeptune main office was a wonderful sight. Fine carvings, an exquisite marble floor, multiple oak bookshelves filled with various wonderful books, an awe-inspiring glass carving of the Planeptune logo on the windows and a beautiful and expertly forged ebony desk with an equally as beautiful and comfortable chair. All of it was topped off by one other detail; a thick layer of dust.

See, Planeptune's office rarely went used. Aside from Histoire occasionally doing her work in there, it was almost completely abandoned. Today was one of the rare days where Histoire occupied it for any great length of time.

Tack, tack, tack. Vert's heels made quite the sound on the flooring of Planeptune's Basilicom.

Tack, tack, tack, tack, tack.

For a nation ran by the laziest CPU around, this Basilicom was ridiculously large. Not quite as large as Lastation's, which was evidently built to exhaust anyone who wished to take a tour, but still annoyingly large.

Finally, Vert came to it, the gargantuan, abandoned office that Histoire inhabited. Vert, as always, wasn't really shocked by the state of it.

Neptune. Not working. What a shocker.

Knocking on the door and waiting patiently, it only took mere seconds for the adorable little voice behind the door to yell "Come in!", and with a smile Vert did so.

Histoire was always a lovely sight to Vert. Tiny, gorgeous, always well groomed. If it weren't for her status as an oracle, Vert would've adopted her on their first meeting, but alas Histoire was bound to Planeptune and therefore Vert had to continue her search elsewhere. Her search, as a matter of fact, had brought her here, to Histoire.

"Histoire, if I may, I have some inquiries about the nature of the Goddess system," Vert said with uncharacteristic shyness "It's about... sigh, it's about artificially forcing a CPU candidate to be born."

Histoire didn't even have to lift her head for Vert to know that she was taken aback by this, but regardless the tiny oracle looked up at Vert with confused, almost sympathetic eyes. Floating up beside Vert and resting a tiny hand on her shoulder, Histoire looked down with sadness.

"Vert... I'm sorry. That's just not possible, nor has it ever been." In her heart, however, Histoire wished this weren't the case. She had nothing but absolute pity for Vert, who was evidently growing desperate. Vert's response was far more subdued than Histoire expected. No words, not a sound, just a tiny squeeze of Histy's hand was all she needed to know that Vert was crushed. In an attempt to raise her spirits, Histoire was going to do something she never ever considered before;

Lie.

"Vert, it's not all gloom, however..." Histoire paused, was she having second thoughts? Now is not the time "...however, Lowee's library is perhaps a better place to look. Though I am the pillar of the Goddess system, I cannot speak 100% on anything, for I am not completely omniscient. I recommend that you-"

With the seed of hope planted in her head, Vert pecked the tiny oracle on her forehead and practically skipped out of the room. Not quite the response Histoire was expecting, but not a terrible one either.

All Histoire could do now was pray that Vert would _actually_ find something there.


End file.
